The 11th Warrior: The Hazard
by gallantmon7196
Summary: AU Meet Takato, a normal kid, roughly 13 years old. It's summer and he is bored out of his mind. Until he gets a mysterious phone call that sends him and 10 other children to another world, to save it from the forces of evil. He is Takato, Legendary Warrior of the Hazard. Follow him along with Takuya, Koji, Tommy and everyone else on this journey. (3 OC's (personal ones.))


**Hello everybody. So, I was reading a digimon story that was a multiseason crossover and this idea sortof popped right into my head. So, I'm going to try it out. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon Frontier or Tamers. (Wish I did though.)**

**Prologue: A Little History Lesson**

* * *

_###History lesson###_

* * *

_Have you heard of the Digital World? It's this amazing place that is parallel to our own world but live in the databases of all computers. And, instead of humans, these creatures call digimon populate the world. Digimon are strange creatures, they can appear as either animal-like or very human-like, and come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Some can be as small as your thumb while others are said to be their own planets. And they have these amazing powers too, they can shoot fire, lasers, spikes, can alter terrain and create or destroy almost anything. Some you must be scared of these creatures, they must sound scary and violent with the amazing powers. But the truth is, they are very peaceful. At least...they are now. Let me tell you a story._

_Long ago, when the Digital World was created along with the digimon they were all small, innocent creatures, regularly interacting with each other through trade and commerce. But as the digimon grew more advanced, they started splitting into factions. You see, each digimon are split by two major factors, whether it is human or animal-like (with a few "hybrids") and also what elemental class they belong to. These elements are; Fire, Water, Steel, Ice, Wind, Light, Darkness, Thunder, Wood, Earth and "THAT". "That" is the final element, the first element but also the most exclusive, with VERY few digimon being able to wield its power. But back to the story._

_So the digimon started splitting into factions based on their elemental attributes. Tribes were formed with the only real interactions taking place into the cities. Wars started erupting between the element group with the biggest rivalries. The Light battled against Darkness, Ice conflicted with Ice and Wind versus Earth. The digimon not in these conflicts became worried, these three wars were destroying the terrain and food was beginning to run out. So they prayed, prayed to the digimon sovereign, five all powerful digimon that were revered as the top deities amongst the other twelve, but that is another story. The five sovereign; the Azure Dragon Azulongmon, the Blazing Phoenix Zhuqiaomon, the Twin-headed Black Turtle Ebonwumon, the White Tiger Baihumon, and finally, the Yellow Dragon Fanglongmon, ruler of all. They responded almost instantaneously, with a wise Lucemon._

_You see, the Sovereign are not allowed to directly interfere with the regular digimon population, they along with the other 12 gods can only console and guide but never interfere. So to settle the peace between the factions, they sent Lucemon. Lucemon was a kind digimon, taking the form of a humanoid boy with blonde hair, angelic wings and various markings. He was dressing in a simple white cloth toga and donned elegant golden rings around his wrist, the Holy Rings. Lucemon was a very wise, kind digimon, always listening to both sides of an argument before passing judgement. So, upon landing he demanded to have an audience with the human and animal leaders of each elemental faction. The digimon, out of a combination of fear and respect all complied. They all met in the capital of the Digital World, Fang-long city, named after the Sovereign himself, was built at the 0 degrees latitude and longitude coordinates, the Center of the Digital world._

_The leaders from the Fire, Water, Light, Darkness, Wind, Earth, Ice, Steel, Wood, Thunder factions all gathered, numbering 21, including Lucemon. One faction was missing, the first element._

_"Where are the leaders for the last element?"_

_At this question the leader of the Fire Nation (Yes I know, but deal with it.) stood up to address the angel._

_"Lord Lucemon, we have not been able to come into contact with that tribe for quite some time. But we do not need them here, they are an arrogant group, thinking themselves as above all of us just because they wield that ancient power."_

_The angle stayed silent for a moment._

_"Very well, w shall start this meeting without them. Now, I need all or you, leaders, to tell me with you sides or the story. After that, I shall pass fair judgement. Kumamon, human leader of Ice, you may start."_

_And so each leader told their story, their rivalries with the other groups along with internal problems. All or the participants were shocked when they learned that they all had the same internal problem. Unrest was going on in between the human and animal digimon, the barrier between the two groups was growing and traditions were interfering with one another. The entire meeting took 7 days for it to be finished. In those 7 days, no fighting went on, they were a time of peace and quiet. Later, this day would come to be known as, The Week of Peace. After the seven days, Lucemon passed judgement._

_"After hearing you various stories, I found one thing in common. Your primary source of conflict is your different traditions between your elements and the human and animal types. So I have come to a decision. You may all keep your separate domains, but the cities shall become integrated. Also, I am to fuse all each of you, the leaders to the other leader. That way, you shall only be 10 in number and you shall be able to shift between your human and animal halves."_

_The leaders all nodded in silent agreement and felt power rush through them, as the mark on Lucemon's left hand glowed a faint crimson. And so began an age or peace and prosperity._

_Both peace doesn't last. They say power corrupts, and in this case it was true. After years of leading and passing judgement, Lucemon became corrupted. He passed harsh judgement, slaughtering digimon for small things like stealing, and it disturbed the digimon. Many began questioning Lucemon and he slaughtered them. The leaders went to confront the angel and war broke out. Between the entire Digital World and Lucemon. And Lucemon was winning._

_The leaders, desperate for assistance, sought out the Tribe of the first element. Begging on their hands and knees the twin leaders went and led the group into battle along with their tribes. They managed to overpower the angel and trap him at the center of the Digital World. But the damage was done and the tribes worked together to rebuild. The 11 leaders who led the assault eventually became known as the 11 legendary warriors. That is, until the leader of the First Element went on a terrible rampage._

_Now, it is considered a taboo to even mention the name. And the digimon was erased from all records, except for the most ancient of books, guarded by high standing digimon._

_###End of history lesson###_

* * *

**Well there you have it. I've been having slight writers block with everything else and wanted to try this out. So tell me what you all think. Until next time everyone.**


End file.
